Silent Bonds
by OnihimeAkane
Summary: Marcus Flint is heading back to Hogwarts for his last year at school, joining him will be his mute and adorable sister who will be starting her first year. Join them in adventure and turmoil and maybe even love. Please review, this is my first story. \( )/


Marcus was walking towards the giant red train, his little sister by his side, clutching onto him for dear life. It was his final year and his sister, was finally starting Hogwarts. Most people didn't know that he even had a sister, who would believe that the great, ugly monster Marcus Flint would have one without hurting her or her being just as big and ugly as him. One thing he was glad about was that his sister, Belera, only had his dark brown hair and blue eyes and not his facial features. She has the cutest button nose spotted with a fine layer of freckles and dead straight hair and was always wearing a colorful scarf; unfortunately she is so short she looks like a nine year old.

Marcus quickly realized that he had stopped and his sister was looking at him for an explanation, shaking her bell covered wrist in front of chest. "Sorry, was just thinking," was his short reply. Belera just nodded and carried on walking with him, trying to make sure she didn't get lost in the crowds. Finally the made it into an empty compartment after Marcus had gotten their trunks onto the train. The final call for the train to leave rang out to all the late comers and they quickly boarded the train lest they be left behind. As soon as it started moving Belera couldn't help but be captivated with the scenery, her hands were pressed flat against the glass and she had a small smile lighting up her face. It had been a while since he had seen her so calm and comfortable.

Suddenly the compartment door swung open and identical redheads entered the small space, together they looked between Belera and me twice before they yelled "Marcus is a kidnapper!" and one of them dramatically fainted on the other. "She is my sister, and you are freaking her out so get the hell out of this compartment," I growled towards them. They faces suddenly split into huge grins "How can someone so cute," they gestured towards Belera "Be related to someone as mean as you," my heart dropped, I am always afraid my sister will leave me because I'm not the nicest person out there. Belera quickly looked between the twins, got right up close to them and then slammed her foot down onto their toes. Both grabbed the others feet and started jumping around the compartment, howling in pain. If my sister could laugh out loud in sure she would.

Adrian, my best friend, walked into the already cramped space and quickly took the scene in, "Did you two by any chance insult Marcus in front of his sister?" Belera looked up and smirked before attacking Adrian in and bear hug, which was returned with equal enthusiasm. "Demoness, we will get our revenge for this crime you have done unto us!" the twins said in unison with their right hand on their hearts and their left hand pointing towards the so-called demoness, who at the moment was looking as innocent as can be, before they marched out to find someone less violent to annoy.

Adrian and I were talking about quidditch and classes for a while until I felt Belera lean against my shoulder; as she rubbed her one eye and yawned. I shifted her so that her head was on my lap and my hand was entwined in her hair, stroking her soft locks. I was soon rewarded with a fast asleep eleven year old curled up next to me like a small kitten. Adrian smirked at me and I growled in response. After half an hour of riding in silence I decided to wake my sister up so that she could change. When we heard bells be knew she was back; she skipped into the compartment, in her new robes and a pink scarf and started parading in front of us, when she was done we clapped for her and she mock bowed to us.

Finally we had reached our destination and I could hear Hagrid calling the first year to him. I could feel Belera tense next to me before we got off the train. "Don't worry, I'll see you soon enough," and quickly squeezed her hand before I pushed her to the direction of the rest of the first years.

One thing for sure that this was going to be quite a year


End file.
